


To Feel Again

by teampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/teampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short ficlet about the aftermath of 1x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on fanfiction.net under the name ScrapEls

"You know that whole friends thing?' she said quietly, leaning against the truck next to him. 'You were right. I – I don't think I ever really had any.'

He nodded absently.

'But I do now.' She said, looking at him. And then after a hesitant pause, 'And so do you.' And then she placed a hand on his shoulder to help her stand on her toes and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

_Parker?_

It was a moment before he recognized the feeling. A soft, slightly damp spot on his cheek tingled and he could feel,  _he could feel._ Dazed, he brought his hand up to the spot, pressing his fingers against the skin, aching for the last traces of it before he became numb again.  _I can feel her?_

Turning, he just stared at her profile for a minute, a small amazed smile on his face.  _Parker?_ He was still incredulous as he got in and started the engine.

All he could think of was the kiss and the feeling of it. All he could think of was Audrey.

Back at the station, after everyone had left, Nathan still sat in his chair at his desk, staring into space absently, his hand on his cheek. He didn't know if telling her something like this would be too weird. As it was, he had never been much of a talker, never one of talk about his feelings, in any case, and he figured she wasn't either. No, this was something he would have to figure out on his own. Sighing, he picked up a pen and ran his fingers down what he imagined must be smooth metal. Getting up, he picked up and put on his thick police jacket that was fur lined but he couldn't feel that either. On the way back home, he kept touching, the steering wheel, the glass, the door knob, his keys, but nothing else would bring that feeling back.

Slowly he undressed and slipped into bed. Closing his eyes, he wondered if it was better to know what it was like for the briefest second or not have ever known at all.


End file.
